Contains Usage of a Shower
by SilverTurtle
Summary: LayCool. Michelle is more than willing to put off running errands to spend some time with her partner. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N: **_Title inspired by a warning I saw on another LayCool fic on this site a few months ago. It was too good not to use._

**Warning:** _Rated M_

*****'*****

**CONTAINS USAGE OF A SHOWER**

Michelle stepped out of the shower dripping onto the bathmat and hair plastered to her back. She reached blindly for the towel that she'd placed on the rack and her hand was met with empty air. She wiped the remaining water from her eyes and looked to the side for her towel but saw no trace of it.

Suddenly she felt fuzzy warmth wrapping around her from the other side and was met in a full bodied hug from her lover, Layla.

"Good morning to you too, Lay," Michelle chuckled. She used one hand to secure the towel and the other to pull Layla closer.

"Mmm, morning," Layla's voice was still husky from sleep and her mind not quite up to the speed of the day yet. "You smell clean."

"And you," Michelle cooed, "have bedhead." She ran her fingers through Layla's dark locks smoothing out a few tangles and helping to wake her still drowsy companion. She kissed Layla's forehead and disentangled herself to continue preparing for her day.

Layla seemed to come into herself and looked at Michelle fully alert and smiled, "So. What have we on today?"

"Well," Michelle answered with a grin as she tucked her towel around herself, "We've got to do some grocery shopping. We're out of eggs."

"You didn't bake another cake, did you?" Layla asked with a bit of trepidation.

"Nothing so terrible," Michelle rolled her eyes, well remembering the last time she'd attempted that, "We had the last of them last night in the fried rice." Michelle turned to the mirror and pulled her toothbrush out of the holder. She found their toothpaste buried in the top drawer and smeared a line across the bristles of her toothbrush then began to brush her teeth.

As Michelle was bent over the sink she missed Layla taking the opportunity to disrobe and step into the shower only noticing when she heard the spray of water kick on. She rinsed her toothbrush and dropped it back into the holder when she was finished. She pitched her voice to rise above the spray of the water and spoke, "We've got a match with Natalya tonight, too."

"I'm not looking forward to being put in the sharpshooter," Layla called back, "Again."

Michelle turned to face the shower and her mouth went dry. Layla was perfectly silhouetted against the shower curtain with her hands raised to smooth water into her hair. Michelle could see the tempting curves of breasts and backside, one knee slightly bent for balance, arms moving rhythmically around the tilted back head. She could practically see the water coursing rivers over Layla's body and the mental image proved too much for her to resist.

Overcome by desire she quickly divested herself of her towel, conscientiously hooking it over the rack, and stepped back into the shower.

***'***

Layla only startled a little when Michelle's warm hands ghosted around her waist and up her ribs to cup her breasts and toy lightly with suddenly stiffening nipples. She felt the taller form of her lover mold to her back, breasts with already hardened peaks pressing into her shoulder blades, and press open mouthed kisses up her neck.

"Chelle," Layla said breathlessly as her back arched a little seeking more contact for suddenly needful breasts. The action unintentionally drove her hips backwards and into Michelle's own prompting a moan and a light return buck.

"You're so beautiful, Lay," Michelle whispered into Layla's ear before lightly tugging the lobe between her teeth and soothing it with her lips making Layla shudder. Her hands squeezed Layla's breasts with increasing pressure before moving fingers to roll and tweak aching nipples sending bolts of molten fire straight to Layla's groin and prompting a wetness that had nothing to do with the water to grow.

Michelle's mouth had moved on to biting and sucking the tender flesh of Layla's neck bared by a head tilted back to provide as much access as possible. One hand remained occupied with Layla's breast while the other slid down a toned torso softly scratching twitching muscles and bared the other breast to the insistent droplets spraying from the shower head. Further and further down that hand traveled, slowly driving Layla mad with desire and a burning need to be touched, avoiding the area that needed it most as it played over a smooth abdomen tracing mindless patterns with soft fingertips.

"Chelle," Layla moaned a little and shifted her hips in an encouraging rocking motion, "please."

Layla felt Michelle grin against her neck and heard her murmur playfully, "Please, what?"

Layla groaned, "You know what."

"Tell me anyway," Michelle insisted, the fingers of her wandering hand now tapping random rhythms out on Layla's inner thigh.

When Layla maintained her silence Michelle lifted her hand and let it hover over Layla's sex. She briefly pressed her index finger in a swift circle around Layla's clit and removed it just as quickly, denying Layla the contact she so desperately wanted and sought with rocking hips. Layla groaned again, frustrated, "You tosser, you know what I want."

She felt Michelle's lips stretch into another grin, felt her chuckle against her back, felt her teeth nip the muscle where shoulder met neck. "Say it."

"You're impossible," Layla breathed out with a little laugh of her own. "Fine. Take me, Chelle," she demanded.

Michelle's mouth was suddenly hot against her ear asking "How?" in an urgent voice that made Layla shudder, made her thighs spread just that little bit wider, and made her muscles clench tightly with suddenly multiplied need; the voice that confirmed Michelle wanted this just as badly as Layla did.

"Oh, God," Layla moaned, so ready for what Michelle would give her. She responded in the only way Michelle would accept right then, uttering a coarse and unabashed, "Fuck me."

She felt Michelle shiver against her back once the words were in the air, hearing them doing as much for her as all the touching had done for Layla, and then Michelle's fingers were exactly where Layla needed them plunging into Layla fast and hard, and her hips were grinding her clit against Michelle's palm, and Michelle was grunting against her back with each contact of their lower halves.

Michelle's fingers pressed deeper with each thrust, her other hand came down to Layla's hip steadying them both, her mouth pressed open into Layla's neck, her body pressing wantonly into Layla. Layla's head lay against Michelle's shoulder, her breathing shaky, her body sinuously rolling with each touch and the water still spraying down her front.

They found a familiar rhythm that grew faster and wilder as their pleasure built. Faster they rocked together, heat pooling in the pits of their stomachs, faster until they couldn't keep the rhythm steady and it grew erratic and desperate. Their movements frantic as they sought their release, so close they were nearly mad for it.

Then Michelle pressed in just the right way, her fingers curling inside, and Layla went crashing over the edge of pleasure calling Michelle's name. Her orgasm so powerful her hands scrabbled for purchase against the slick walls of the shower until finally settling, one reaching back to grip Michelle's thigh and dig her nails in and the other buried in Michelle's hair.

Michelle continued to rock roughly into Layla's backside teetering on the precipice until Layla, still in the midst of her orgasm, dragged the hand that was gripping her thigh up with her nails scratching all the way to the globe of her ass and moaned "Michelle" in that breathless way that always went straight to her core and lights exploded behind her eyes as fire and pleasure swamped her body.

***'***

It was long moments as they caught their breath before they were able to stand without leaning on each other or the wall of the shower stall.

Layla licked her lips and noted absently, "Water's gone cold."

Michelle reached around and turned the knob to the off position. She flung back the shower curtain and stepped out, helping Layla out as well. She pulled Layla right out of the bathroom and into their bedroom.

Layla laughed, still a little breathless, and said "I thought we had things to do today!" as she was carefully tossed into the middle of their bed.

Michelle crawled up the bed after Layla and growled out, "Shopping can wait. We're not getting out of this bed until we have to go to the arena."

***'***

Michelle was as good as her word.

And that night when Layla was placed in the sharpshooter and they lost their match Michelle immediately brought them home and made it up to Layla.

**THE END**

*****'*****

**A/N:** _Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Review._


End file.
